


It Started with a Vase

by Chef_babe



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, set after the anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chef_babe/pseuds/Chef_babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A close encounter after the fair causes two host to reevaluate their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started with a Vase

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I just want to let you all know that for right now this will be a one-shot. I am currently devoted to Till The Clock Strikes Six and when I am not working on that I am working on a different story but i have been sitting on this Chapter for months and figure i should share it with you. Let me know what you think and maybe I will get some inspiration to work on this story.

It started with a vase.

 

All stories have to start somewhere and I guess a vase is just as good as any. But this was no ordinary vase, and it’s not what you were thinking this vase did not contain a genie. Thought it did change the course of six men's lives and the life of one woman. The vase in question did nothing but sit on a pedestal and show the world yes I am so rich I have millions of yen to blow on a vase that no one would dare put flowers in; for to do such a thing would decrease its value. Never the less it was this very same vase that started it all.

 

Crash

 

The sound of fate, destiny, or was it simply the sound of one girl placing herself in to an enormous amount of debt? Perhaps it was all three. Either way it was here that the story began.

 

The Ouran High School host club had finally finished its latest session. Kyoya was sitting at his desk plugging in the final number for the day in to his computer, Tamaki was going on and on as he was walking around in circles as he tried talking the infamous shadow king in to his latest ideas for the club. The Hitachiin twins were setting up some kind of prank for their history teacher who had decided to give the entire class extra homework over the weekend. The cousins, Honey -sempai and Mori- sempai had, meetings with both the Kendo club and the Karate club. The final member was busy in the kitchen as she finished drying off the last of the dishes.

 

_Finally I am done now I need to get home and do the extra homework we were assigned, maybe I can sneak out of here without anyone noticing._ Looking around the corner she noticed the pair of second years packing up. _Crap their still here_.

"Haruhi" the blond called as she quickly placed the clean dishes back in to the sink. "Oh you’re still not done" Tamaki said as he walked in to the small kitchen.

"No, sorry sempai there were a few extra cakes that needed taking care of..." Haruhi said not looking at him as she rewashed the already clean cups and saucers.

"Well would you like some help?" he asked trying his best not to invade her personal space.

Turning the girl looked over any him tilting her head. "No that's alright I shouldn't be much longer."

"Aww you’re so cute!" he shouted losing his battle and wrapping his arms around her causing her to drop the cup on the floor.

 

Crash

 

The cup shattered. Haruhi waited and waited for it, but it never came, the condescending voice of Kyoya informing her that her debt has now been raised for a ridiculous amount. Then again, she didn't have a debt anymore. Kyoya had agreed to keep that a secret for a little while. After all, despite how everything ended the Ouran fair was not something most of the members of the club wanted to talk about.

"I am sorry," Tamaki’s voice broke though the silence as the cross dresser bent down to pick up the pieces. The blonde did the same and as they both reached for the same shattered piece.

 

Zap

 

The current flew through both of their bodies causing them to drop the shard that was in their hands which shattered once again. _What is happening?  it’s been like this ever since I went after Tamaki Sempai._ Haruhi thought. Both looked up to see that they were rather close together in the small kitchen. The blond was crouched down, his long legs bent rather awkwardly as her small frame was blocking most of the shattered pieces, so in order to help her he had to bend in a unusual way. His face mere inches way from hers, so close that he could smell the shampoo she used every day. The teens sat there for several minutes just staring at each other.

 

Bang

 

The doors to the main room swung open as duel laughter could be heard. "Hey Haruhi, come on! We have to go," Hikaru called form the door way

"Yeah, remember you promised to help up with the extra homework our ridiculous teacher gave us," Kauru called from next to his brother.

Haruhi and Tamaki continued to stare in to each other’s eyes, but as they heard footsteps coming towards them, the girl quickly stood up. Throwing away the shattered pieces she had been holding on to for a rather long time, Haruhi walked out of the kitchen. Leaving the second year by himself.

"Alright I am coming."

"Okay! And when we are done you’re going to help us by trying on a few things from our mom's new line." Hikaru spoke as each twin took up residence on either side of the tiny girl.

Haruhi picked up her bag and walked out of the club room with the Twins, "Guys that wasn't part of the deal."

 

Click

 

Tamaki heard the sound of the door close. Dropping down on to his rear giving his legs a rest. He thought about everything that had just happened in this small kitchen. _Damn it I should have kissed her_.


End file.
